


Paura

by doylikdoyl



Series: Двойное отрицание [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз, тебе не стоило забывать, что иногда Вселенная слышит твои мысли и пытается исправить положение дел. И не в лучшую сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paura

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.: 1. Фик относится к циклу "Двойное отрицание". 2. Цикл не до конца серьезный (особенно «Paura»), т.к. начиналось все писаться больше в шутку, нежели всерьез, поэтому где-то стиль может меняться.  
> От Автора: Написано для Рисоватора, которому однажды стало скучно.  
> События, предшествующие и связанные с кэнимой, не упоминаются. Бойд - тоже. И вообще, в этом фике Скотт - бета и в стае Дерека.  
> Бета: |Chaos Theory|, при участии мсье risowator  
> Написано в 2012 году.

На самом деле Стайлз уже смутно припоминал, с чего все вообще закрутилось. Просто было дико, до одури, до позеленения и становления марсианцем скучно. Да он был готов выть, как самый настоящий волк, и драть какие-нибудь обои! Им даже Ардженты перестали угрожать. Никаких неожиданных монстров или еще чего-нибудь. И изо дня в день Стилински мог лишь наблюдать ауру любви вокруг Эллисон и Скотта, да тренировки волков. Нет, первые разы бои наблюдать было весьма круто, но вскоре приемчики приелись, а озверевшие и волосатые недолюди перестали казаться жутко интересными.  
  
Вот тогда-то оно и началось.  
  
\- Стилински, какого черта? - прорычал Дерек, не успев до конца спрятать клыки после очередного тренировочного боя.

Стайлз невинно улыбнулся и помахал руками, на которых были надеты две маленькие игрушки-перчатки в виде волков.   
\- Плюшками балуюсь, - пасть одной из игрушечных копий задергалась в такт словам.  
Хейл резко метнулся вперед, угрожающе нависая над ним:  
\- Ты думаешь, мы здесь развлекаемся?  
Волк на правой руке дернулся:  
\- Упс, кажется, мы попали, чувак, - Стайлз поежился. - Да ладно тебе, Дерек! Вы занимаетесь офигенно ответственным занятием, но кому-то надо... расслабляться.  
\- Расслабляться, - повторил Дерек, выпрямившись и не отрывая взгляда от Стилински. Эрика позади фыркнула, скрещивая руки на груди и ухмыляясь. Черт, черт, ну почему он заметил? Всю неделю ему было плевать, - даже Скотт удивлялся! - а тут вдруг проявил свою зоркость. Отчего-то создавалось впечатление, что Хейл не из тех, кто оставляет все просто так.  
\- Думаю, пришел черед поменяться ролями, - Дерек будто бы ненавязчиво размял плечи и быстрым движением скинул майку на пол. - Эрика, отдых полчаса. А ты, любитель кукольных спектаклей, - Хейл приблизился, и Стайлз инстинктивно съежился, - раз уж в бою бесполезен, значит будешь учиться удирать. Десять кругов в радиусе двух миль вокруг моего дома.   
\- Чувак, ты издеваешься? - Стайлз взмахнул руками, и один волк слетел на пол. - Десять кругов? Да я лягу трупом после... - глаза Хейла покраснели. - Ладно, понял, это очень важно, я ж не хочу стать закуской для кого-нибудь, - забормотал Стилински, направляясь к выходу.   
\- Именно, - удовлетворенно заметил Дерек, провожая глазами мальчишку. Затем он наклонился и поднял игрушку с пола. - Детский сад.  
Волк скалился хлопковыми клыками.  
  
Честно говоря, после двадцати минут непрерывного бега - наверняка же, гад, следит за ним из окна - Стайлз хотел вернуться обратно и высказать все, что он думает о спорте в целом и методике Хейла в частности. Было сумрачно, и Стилински не сомневался, что к его последнему кругу, если он до него доживет, уже окончательно стемнеет. Вряд ли кто-либо из стаи Дерека позарится на него, но вдруг по лесу ходит кто-то еще? Две мили - не слишком близко, не слишком далеко, но для зверя, решившего сожрать человека на ужин, пожалуй, подойдет.   
«Блин, нужно не думать об этом, дергаться от каждого шороха еще не хватало», - подумал Стайлз, остановился и уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

Стоило слегка сбавить темп. Стилински рассеянно огляделся вокруг. Здесь лес стал слегка гуще, и дом Хейла не было видно.   
\- Если я не вижу дом, - медленно заговорил вслух Стайлз, - значит Дерек не видит меня.  
Он слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Значит, можно поменять условия и немного срезать.  
Стилински еще раз огляделся и неожиданно услышал шорох позади себя. Он встал как вкопанный, боясь пошевелиться.   
Шорох повторился, на этот раз ближе. Черт возьми,  _намного_  ближе.  
\- Э-э... Дерек? - он пискнул? Лучше бы это звучало мужественнее. Молчание. - Скотт? Эрика?  
Стайлз медленно обернулся, молясь о том, чтобы это был всего лишь долбаный розыгрыш оборотней.  
\- Не, ребят, это безумно смешно и все такое, но... МАТЬ ТВОЮ!  
Из кустов выпрыгнула огромная тощая тварь синеватого оттенка. У неё не было шерсти, зато имелись длинные когти и пожелтевшие зубы, а еще черные глаза. Впрочем, Стайлзу было достаточно когтей, чтобы сорваться с места и заголосить на весь лес.   
  
\- Где Стайлз?  
Дерек перебросил Эрику через плечо и коротко выдохнул, выпрямляясь. Скотт буравил его взглядом.  
\- В лесу. Бегает, - вкрадчиво ответил альфа.  
\- Ты отправил его одного бегать?  
Хейл подошел к Скотту:  
\- Других оборотней поблизости нет. А если даже кто-то забредет - сразу почувствует, на чьей территории.   
Скотт фыркнул.  
  
Стайлз никогда не бегал так быстро. Хотя нет, бывало пару раз, и надо же - всегда кто-то пытался его сожрать. Ветка царапнула щеку, но парень даже не заметил. Когда за тобой бежит пыхтящая туша с пустым желудком, вообще много чего не замечаешь.   
Что-то дернуло за капюшон, и Стайлз заорал, метнувшись вправо. Он перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево и едва не врезался в ствол, вовремя свернув. Внезапно его резко метнуло назад, и он упал на землю, уставившись на нависающую над ним тварь.  
  
\- Уже темнеет, меньше чем через час солнце полностью сядет, - заметил Скотт.  
\- Он успеет, - пожал плечами Дерек. Стилински наверняка извернется и найдет выход, чтобы не выполнять поручение до конца.   
Скотт резко повернулся к выходу:  
\- Нужно найти его.  
  
Стайлз побледнел, вжавшись в землю и краем глаза замечая лежащую рядом толстую ветку. Существо нагнулось, и его слюна капнула на подбородок парня. Тварь принюхалась, отклонилась назад, и тогда Стайлз резко схватил ветку и махнул, ударив существо по голове, от чего то коротко взвыло и свирепо зарычало. Стайлз дернулся и вскрикнул, когда когти попали по плечу. Он ударил веткой еще раз, вскочил и кинулся к дому, отбросив сломанное "оружие".  
\- Черт возьми, да кто-нибудь, помогите же!!! - Стайлз неприлично взвизгнул, услышав громкое рычание позади.  
  
Дерек напрягся, услышав крик. Скотт побледнел:  
\- Это Стайлз!  
Они одновременно рванули к крыльцу, ориентируясь на звуки.  
  
До дома оставалось совсем немного, когда Стайлз понял, что его, вроде как, больше никто не преследует. Впрочем, темпа он не сбавил, решив перестраховаться, поэтому на поляну перед крыльцом ввалился, пыхтя и содрогаясь всем телом.   
\- Стайлз! Эй, да у тебя кровь!  
Стайлз шумно выдохнул и медленно направился к оборотням навстречу:  
\- Охренеть просто, - сказал он, заторможенно моргая. - За мной только что гналась какая-то жуткая хрень и пыталась сожрать.  
Скотт и Дерек одновременно переглянулись.  
\- Кажется, - Стайлз скривился, почувствовав боль в плече, - вы тут не одиноки.   
  
***  
  
\- Чувак, будь добр, дай салфетку. У меня весь подбородок обслюнявлен, - скривился Стайлз.

МакКол протянул ему какую-то относительно чистую тряпку с виноватой полуулыбкой. Он взглянул с беспокойством на плечо парня.  
\- Болит?  
Стилински замер, а затем изумленно моргнул:  
\- Да вообще-то нет. Странно, мне казалось, что... эй, что ты творишь?!  
Дерек резко повернул его к себе лицом и дернул за рукав толстовки, распарывая от воротника до локтя.   
\- Моя толстовка, - взвыл Стайлз, но Хейл проигнорировал, разглядывая рану...  
Которой не было.  
\- Вот же ж бля, - выдохнул Стайлз. - Это означает, что я вляпался по полной, да?  
Скотт поджал губы и повернулся к входу в дом:  
\- Я поищу еще что-нибудь, надо оттереть кровь.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, ощутив, как Дерек медленно проводит пальцами по свежему розоватому шраму на плече.   
\- Как оно выглядело?  
Стилински наморщил лоб, пытаясь сосредоточиться:  
\- Ну, такой крупный. Тощий. И кожа бледно-синяя такая, а глаза... по-моему, черные, я не уверен.  
\- Не уверен?  
\- Блин, Дерек, я там чуть в штаны не наложил, какое мне было дело до цвета его глаз?!  
Хейл отстранился, убирая руку. Он, похоже, собирался уйти, но вдруг уставился на Стилински и шумно втянул носом воздух. А потом еще раз, подойдя вплотную и утыкаясь носом в подбородок парня.  
\- Дерек, что за...  
\- Заткнись.  
Стайлз сглотнул, не скрывая своего напряжения. Дерек снова вдохнул и мягко, медленно провел носом от подбородка до ключицы, иногда случайно задевая губами кожу. Стайлз вспыхнул, вздрагивая от прикосновения. Это же Дерек. Оборотень с характером сволочи, куча накаченных мышц с отсутствием мозгов. Или мозги есть? Нет, он же альфа, мозг обязательно...  
Губы случайно коснулись шеи.  
...ой, да черт с ним, с мозгом, какая разница.  
Стайлз слегка откинул голову назад, приоткрыв рот. Блин, это уже смахивает на...  
\- Очень надеюсь, что это не запах возбуждения, Стилински, иначе я закончу начатое той тварью прямо здесь, - угрожающе тихо заметил Дерек.

Стайлз отскочил, запнулся и приземлился задницей на пол, расширившимися глазами смотря на альфу.  
\- Нет, нет, это не так, то есть, все совсем не так и... вообще-то, это твоя вина!  
Хейл приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, на что это было похоже? - возмущенно взмахнул руками Стайлз.  
\- Я нюхал тебя, пытаясь почувствовать запах того существа, - сухо ответил альфа.  
\- Поверь мне, на вынюхивание это было не особо похоже, - покачал головой Стилински и вздрогнул, услышав рык.  
Глаза Дерека покраснели, и он двинулся на парня.  
\- Эй, я принес полотенце, - Скотт замер. - Все в порядке?  
Альфа резко выпрямился, и кровавый блеск пропал.

Стайлз неловко поднялся:  
\- Да, чувак, мы просто обсуждали... что мне лучше пойти домой и отсидеться там. Шок и все дела, - он улыбнулся. - А кровь вытру по дороге, чтобы не так ужасно выглядело.  
\- Я провожу тебя, - мгновенно среагировал МакКол. - Вдруг твой отец дома, придется объясняться.  
\- А, - как-то рассеянно отозвался Стайлз. - Точняк, я же вроде как весь в грязи, крови и чьих-то слюнях. Фу, ну и гадость же, даже звучит хреново, - поморщился он.  
Скотт протянул ему рюкзак и обернулся:  
\- Дерек.   
\- Валите, - Хейл окинул их хмурым взглядом. - Будьте внимательны и не вляпайтесь во что-нибудь еще раз.  
Парни кивнули и двинулись прочь от дома.  
  
\- Судя по всему, отца еще нет, - медленно проговорил Стайлз.

Скотт посмотрел на темные провалы окон и повернулся к другу:  
\- Могу остаться, если хочешь.  
\- Да не, чувак, все нормально, - Стилински широко улыбнулся и повертел в руках сотовый. - И я буду на связи.  
\- Ладно, - МакКол неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. - Тогда до завтра.   
\- Увидимся, - Стайлз повернул ключ и вошел в прихожую. - Ну что за хреновый день. Ночь с гуглом мне обеспечена.  
  
Он прокрутил страницу до конца и отчаянно застонал, закрывая браузер. Очевидно, оборотни слишком популярны по сравнению с этой бледно-синей хренью.   
\- Да ну его, - Стилински зевнул, клацнув зубами, и лениво почесал живот, слегка задрав футболку. - Лично я иду спать.  
Он поднялся со стула и упал на кровать. Да, нужно поспать, завтра опять учеба... Стилински снова зевнул, закрывая глаза.  
В комнате отчетливо раздался хруст.  
Стайлз вздернулся, подскакивая и становясь ногами на постель. Он принялся испуганно крутить головой, когда к кровати подошел один очень знакомый ему оборотень.  
\- Дерек, да какого ж хрена, - облегченно и обвиняюще простонал Стилински и упал на колени. - Фух.  
Дерек встал рядом:  
\- Меня беспокоит твоя затянувшаяся сама по себе рана.  
\- Моя рана? - Стайлз фыркнул и уселся на постели. - Спасибо, конечно, за заботу, что, кстати, весьма неожиданно, особенно с твоей стороны, но я в порядке.   
Хейл усмехнулся:  
\- Даже если бы тебя переехал каток, поверь, я бы нисколько об этом не заботился.   
Стайлз нахохлился, буркнув:  
\- Если это была шутка, то не смешная.  
\- В любом случае, мне не нравится то, что рана затянулась сама по себе. А еще твой запах.  
Стилински недоуменно и несколько смущенно посмотрел на альфу.  
\- Запах? Я, если что, душ принял недавно и...  
Дерек оборвал его:  
\- Вот именно. Ты чистый, но запах той штуки никуда не исчез. Я чую его даже сейчас, - на этих словах Хейл слегка поморщился.   
Реакция Стайлза на мгновение выбила из колеи: он вскочил и с совершенно безумными глазами уставился на Дерека.  
\- Только не говори, что я превращаюсь в эту хрень!  
\- Но мы пока не можем полностью опровергнуть эту версию, - пожал плечами Хейл.  
Стайлз застонал и провел ладонями по лицу, растягивая губы в подобии грустного смайлика.  
\- Вот же блядство, - он сжал руки в кулаки и прикрыл глаза. - Нет, это охуеть как хреново!  
\- Но ты пока не проявляешь никаких признаков того, что начинаешь перевоплощаться.   
\- О, чудесная новость, спасибо, - язвительно заметил Стайлз и сразу же как-то обмяк. - И что будем делать?  
Хейл рассеянно оглядел комнату.  
\- Днем с тобой будет Скотт, ночью - я. Если ты действительно превращаешься, то это должно произойти в ближайшие двое суток. Да, кстати, ты нашел что-нибудь в своем гугле про эту тварь?  
Стайлз раздосадованно развел руками:  
\- Ну, если ты считаешь Голлума из Властелина Колец результатом...  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
\- Впечатляет.  
\- Да иди ты, - отмахнулся Стилински и откинулся на кровать. - Ты где спать будешь? Учти, отец обещал вернуться к утру.  
\- Я найду место, - раздраженно ответил Дерек. Видимо, присматривать за мальчишкой ему было не больно-то и приятно.

Стайлз скрыл победную ухмылку и натянул одеяло почти до подбородка.  
\- О’кей, но учти: кажется, у меня под кроватью завалялась пара грязных носков. Так, на случай, если решишь спрятаться там от моего отца.  
\- Заткнись и спи, Стайлз.  
\- Оу, и кажется, ты раздавил пачку с печеньем, когда вошел.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Понял, понял. Сплю.  
  
***  
  
\- То есть, ты можешь превратиться, - подытожил Скотт, поправляя лямку рюкзака. Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на стену со шкафчиками, возле которой они как раз проходили.  
\- Ну, так сказал Дерек. Но я не уверен. То есть, я не чувствую, чтобы во мне что-то изменилось.   
\- Но прошло меньше суток, - возразил МакКол. - Это ничего не доказывает, нужно выждать еще какое-то время... Эллисон!  
\- Скотт, Стайлз, - улыбнулась Арджент, подходя к ним. Стилински стрельнул глазами в сторону девушки, дергая бровями, что не укрылось от Эллисон. - Эй, ребята, что-то случилось?  
МакКол кивнул и принялся объяснять произошедшее.  
\- Стайлза вчера ранило какое-то существо, которое мы раньше никогда не видели, и... что?  
Стилински махнул рукой в сторону туалета:  
\- Ты пока вводи в курс дела, а я отлучусь, ладно?

Эллисон попыталась скрыть легкую усмешку рукой, и Стайлз спешно ретировался.  
  
В туалете никого не было. Справив нужду, Стилински принялся мыть руки, разглядывая себя в зеркале. После ночного заявления Хейла ему теперь постоянно мерещилось, что кожа стала более бледной и посиневшей. Нет, цвет нормальный. Ну вот же гад этот оборотень! Накрутил Стайлза, а сам и рад посмотреть, как тот мучается и изводит себя. Сволочь, одним словом.  
Стилински подставил ладони под воду, смывая мыло, когда дверь скрипнула, а позади раздались шаги. Они звучали как-то странно, с хлюпаньем. Краем зрения Стайлз увидел бледно-голубое пятно и резко развернулся, больно ударившись о кран.  
\- Ох, черт!  
\- Все нормально? - перед ним стоял парень в бледно-голубой футболке.   
\- Э-э, да, все в порядке, - Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением.  
«Бля, да просто охуенно, чувак, ты ж не синяя тварь, которая хочет закончить начатое».  
Стайлз быстро вытер руки и чуть ли не бегом бросился из туалета - а то мало ли что. И нет, он не трусил, просто надо было перестраховаться. На всякий случай.  
Когда он вернулся, МакКол сказал:  
\- Слушай, мы с Эллисон решили сегодня после школы сходить к ней домой и посмотреть в книге какую-нибудь информацию об этом существе.  
\- Но она могла бы са... А, - Стилински нелепо приоткрыл рот и затем преувеличенно воодушевленно кивнул. - Ладно. Хорошо, просто класс. Быстрее разберемся, да?  
Скотт смущенно почесал в затылке, отводя глаза:  
\- Да. Верно. Тебя проводить до дома? Или... Стой. Погоди.  
\- Что?  
Стайлз недоуменно посмотрел на МакКола.  
\- Не что, а кто, - негромко произнес альфа за его спиной.

Эллисон немного напряглась, а Стилински вздрогнул, оборачиваясь.  
\- Слушай, блин, ты можешь по-человечески подойти спереди, поздороваться там? Мне начинает казаться, что тебе нравится меня пугать.  
\- Эй, мы пойдем? - вмешался Скотт.

Дерек махнул рукой и уставился на Стайлза, игнорируя парочку. Стилински быстро попрощался с друзьями.   
\- Даже если и так, какая разница? В любом случае, ты ни на что не сможешь повлиять.   
Стайлз надулся и пробормотал:  
\- Чтоб тебя блохи закусали.  
\- Я все слышал, - отрывисто рыкнул альфа.  
Стайлз громко вздохнул и поплелся следом за Хейлом к выходу.  
\- И вообще, мне кажется, я уже посинел, - жалобно заметил Стайлз, шагая рядом с альфой и придирчиво осматривая ладонь. - Может, я уже превращаюсь?  
\- Может, ты заткнешься?   
\- У тебя на всё такой ответ, - кожа казалась бледной, но не более того. - Блин, неужели нельзя придумать более быстрый способ узнать, человек ты или нет? Как тест на беременность, например.  
Дерек бросил на него странный взгляд.  
\- Что? Просто ассоциация... ауч! - Стайлз остановился и схватился за плечо, а потом боль на мгновение стала просто оглушающей, и он вскрикнул, едва не падая на землю. Дерек подхватил его, удерживая за здоровое плечо и талию.   
\- Стайлз!  
Стилински ошалело моргал и, казалось, вообще не воспринимал происходящее вокруг. Дерек лихорадочно огляделся: они едва вышли со школьной территории. В нос ударил резкий запах, исходящий от Стайлза.  
Запах той твари.  
\- Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?  
Стилински прохрипел что-то, похожее на согласие, а затем снова застонал. Дерек обернулся и заметил, как листва неподалеку шевельнулась, а потом Стайлз затих. Хейл наклонился к нему.  
\- Прошло, - прохрипел тот и, с поддержкой альфы, поднялся с земли. - Я думал, мне сейчас оторвет руку, - он скривился, попытавшись двинуть плечом. - Пиздец как больно.  
\- Когда придем к тебе, я посмотрю, - Дерек покосился на то место на руке, где в прошлый раз видел шрамы.  
  
***  
Стайлз стянул футболку и сел на стул, рассматривая плечо вместе со склонившимся Хейлом.  
\- Даже шрамов уже нет, - ужаснулся Стилински. - Это регенерация, да? Я на пути к обращению? Я...  
Дерек зарычал, и Стайлз умолк. Альфа положил правую ладонь на плечо парня и наклонился еще ближе, принюхиваясь. Он практически уткнулся в ключицу Стилински, а потом неожиданно дернулся к животу, отчего Стайлз покрылся мурашками; ему хватило буквально одного вдоха, и Дерек переместился к бедру, а через секунду - к правой, нетронутой зверем, руке, обнюхивая ладонь и поднимаясь выше. Пальцы альфы неосознанно сжали плечо сильнее, и Стилински ойкнул. Парень слегка покраснел от прикосновений, и Дерек отстранился.  
\- Ты полностью пропах этой тварью.   
\- То есть, - сглотнул Стайлз, - не только плечо и шея?  
Хейл промолчал, а глаза Стилински расширились. Он схватился за голову, взъерошивая волосы, и поднялся со стула, не глядя на Дерека.  
\- Ладно, надо успокоиться. Скотт и Эллисон уже ищут что-нибудь в книге. Да и, может, все не так плохо, - он нервно закусил губу, а потом чуть ли не заверещал: - О Боже, я стану синей хренью с лысой башкой, и меня пристрелят Ардженты, или убьешь ты!   
Дерек резким движением схватил его за ворот футболки, практически прижав к себе и глядя прямо в глаза.   
\- Стайлз. Успокойся, - тихо прорычал он. Стилински не скрывал своего испуга и часто, шумно дышал. - Мы не знаем точно, - раздельно, чуть ли не по слогам начал альфа, - станешь ли ты кем-то другим или тебе повезло. Сейчас мы не знаем практически ничего, поэтому лучше тебе оставить свои истерики на другой раз, иначе мне придется ударить тебя.   
Улыбку Стайлза вполне можно было назвать жалкой.  
\- А иных способов ты не знаешь, верно?  
Дерек не знал, почему он сделал то, что произошло дальше. И дело было не в нервной подначке Стилински или в желании что-то доказать. Хотя нет, это тоже влияло, но не так сильно, как возникший порыв попробовать успокоить Стайлза, именно  _успокоить_ _._  А не отрезвить кулаком в глаз.  
Он мягко прижал к себе парня и легко похлопал по плечу, от чего сразу же ощутил ускоренное сердцебиение Стайлза. Карие глаза ошарашенно смотрели на него, а сам Стилински расслабился, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Дерек поймал его взгляд и резко вдохнул, однако вместо ожидаемого запаха ощутил осточертевшую вонь твари, что мгновенно привело его в чувство, и он отпустил парня, отходя на шаг.  
\- Сказать, что я в шоке, значит ничего не сказать, - пробормотал Стайлз с каким-то нездоровым восторгом в голосе. - Грозный альфа, подбадривающий объятиями...  
\- Это. Было. Не. Объятие, - отчеканил Хейл, не скрывая возникшего раздражения.  
\- Да пофиг, - Стилински хотел сказать еще что-то столь же восторженное, но взглянув на мрачного оборотня, передумал и добавил бодро: - Может, навестим твою стаю? Еще день же. Я не собираюсь сидеть под твоим присмотром круглые сутки в ожидании чего-нибудь ужасного. Или ты можешь пойти туда, а я останусь делать домашку…  
\- Исключено, - отрезал Дерек.  
\- О’кей, - кивнул Стайлз и начал собирать вещи. - Тогда я возьму все с собой туда, и пока ты будешь мутузить Бойда, займусь делом.

Дерек никак не прокомментировал его слова, а просто сверлил взглядом. Стайлз перестал копошиться и застыл.

\- Хорошо, вы будете не мутузить друг друга, а тренироваться, я понял, прошу прощения.

\- Вот и…

Внизу послышался хлопок и шаги. Лицо Стайлза вытянулось, и конспект по экономике упал на пол. Стилински заметался по комнате, а Дерек продолжал меланхолично наблюдать за ним.

\- Ты придурок, что ли, он же сейчас войдет и увидит тебя, - прошипел Стайлз, подходя к нему. В тот же момент дверь распахнулась, и Стилински криво улыбнулся:

\- Привет, пап.

Шериф нахмурился, оглядывая сына с ног до головы:

\- Все нормально? Ты какой-то побледневший.

Стайлз краем глаза увидел ухмылку альфы, стоявшего за так удачно скрывающей его дверью.

\- Все просто класс! Э-э, я к Скотту. Мы договорились сделать домашку вместе.

Стилински-старший отвел глаза и медленно начал:

\- У нас тут новое расследование. Семнадцатилетнего парня убили два дня назад неподалеку, так что… будь осторожен, Стайлз.

Парень посерьезнел и кивнул.

\- Да, пап. Ты еще вернешься сегодня?

\- Боюсь, нет. Я и забежал-то буквально на минуту, уже ухожу. Береги себя.

\- Ты тоже, - Стайлз улыбнулся, провожая отца глазами, и шумно выдохнул, едва услышав, как захлопнулась входная дверь.

\- Иногда я жалею, - доверительно сообщил Стайлз, - что ты не мой кузен Мигель. Это было бы намного проще.

\- Заткнись.

 

***

 

Скотт уже был там. Едва увидев Стайлза, он бросился к нему, взволнованно говоря:

\- Мы нашли то, о чем ты говорил. Это паура.

Стилински наморщил лоб:

\- Что, прости?

Дерек подошел ближе, нахмурившись и внимательно слушая МакКола.

\- Паура, существо с бледно-синей кожей, черными глазами. Информации очень мало, паура редко где встречается, а после встречи с ней практически никто не выжил.

Краска схлынула с лица Стайлза.

\- Но вот что мы заметили, - понизив голос, продолжил Скотт, – если человек умирает через более чем трое суток с момента встречи – то не от пауры, его убивают другие существа.

– Что за черт? – Стайлз нервно переминался с ноги на ногу. – В смысле - другие?

МакКол пожал плечами.

\- Мы не нашли объяснение. Но прошло уже двое суток, и с завтрашнего дня…

\- Вы можете воспылать ко мне отнюдь не желанием пообниматься, - мрачно закончил за него Стилински. – Вот дерьмо.

Они стояли в гнетущем молчании.

\- Но тогда выходит, что я не обращусь в пауру, так? – осенило Стилински.

МакКол покачал головой, поджав губы:

\- Там ничего не было сказано про обращение.

\- Блин.

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на Скотта:

\- Стайлз, со следующего дня ты больше не приходишь сюда, понятно? И держись от стаи подальше. В том числе и от МакКола.

\- Эй, а ты что, исключение? – возмутился Стилински.

\- Я – альфа.

Хейл развернулся и направился к дому, оставляя парней наедине.

\- Слушай, чувак, да у вожака откровенная мания величия, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Вы смотрите за ним, а то он скоро захочет завоевать мир или еще что.

\- Извини.

Стилински перевел взгляд на оборотня.

\- Что?

Скотт виновато заметил:

\- Я правда думал, что мы откопаем больше. Ну, про это существо.

\- Да забей, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – Мы справимся! Ну, я справлюсь.

Он еще немного помолчал, а потом, уже тише, пробормотал:

\- Надеюсь.

 

 

Ночью все стало просто ужасно. Стайлз честно пытался заснуть, но ни различные позы, ни счет овец, ни даже утешительные грезы о Лидии – ничто не спасало от назойливого ощущения, и парень, не выдержав, резко развернулся в сторону двери, где на полу сидел и сверлил его взглядом долбаный, мать его, кусок шерсти с замашками брутального непобедимого альфы.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Стайлз постарался выразить все свое негодование в одной фразе, взяв телефон и посветив им прямо в лицо оборотня.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Впрочем, и своего занятия он не прекратил.

Стайлз уселся на кровати, свесив ноги, скрытые наполовину упавшим одеялом.

\- Может, хватит пялиться на меня? Так и без пауры можно сойти с ума. Мне начинает казаться, что ты даже не моргаешь, - поделился с ним Стилински и подавил зевок.

\- Ты вроде пытался заснуть, так пытайся дальше, - беззлобно ответил Хейл.

– Боюсь, после таких взглядов ничего, кроме кошмара, мне не светит, - пробурчал Стайлз, укладываясь обратно. Он положил телефон возле подушки и повернулся на бок, спиной к Дереку. Неприятное чувство исчезло, и Стайлз услышал легкий шорох – наверное, Дерек тоже решил немного поспать.

 

_Стилински бросил взгляд в окно и тут же сощурился – луна вышла из облаков и ярко осветила всю комнату. Он протянул руку вперед, пытаясь прикрыть глаза от яркого света, и замер, распахнув глаза._

_Рука была бледно-синей._

_Он подскочил с кровати и ринулся к огромному зеркалу посередине комнаты, с ужасом оглядывая себя. Глаза были полностью черными, а луна осветила гладкий, лысый череп парня. На руках начали расти когти, отражение оскалилось, и Стайлз заорал, отпрыгивая от зеркала…_

 

\- Блять, мать твою, - Стайлз принялся крутиться, стараясь выпутаться из одеяла, но в итоге все больше застревая и начиная паниковать сильнее. Темнота вокруг отнюдь не воодушевляла.

Зеркало, ему срочно нужно зеркало.

Он дернулся и с грохотом повалился на пол, коротко взвыв и яростно молотя ногами и руками по чертовому одеялу, облепившему его со всех сторон. Рядом что-то промелькнуло, и Стилински, собиравшийся завопить, ощутил чужую ладонь на губах.

\- Стайлз, Стайлз, - тихо прошептали возле уха. – Спокойно.

Стилински дышал, как загнанный зверь, – тяжело и шумно. Он сглотнул и перестал шевелиться, медленно откидываясь на пол. Ладонь исчезла, но Хейл продолжал нависать над ним.

\- Свет, - хрипло зашептал Стайлз. – Посвети на меня.

Дерек схватил телефон, освещая лицо парня. Стилински кое-как выпутал руку из одеяла и поднес к лицу, рассматривая на свету.

\- Она нормального цвета, - Хейл бросил телефон на кровать. – Вставай.

\- Я запутался, - пробормотал еще не до конца проснувшийся Стайлз. Ему все еще казалось, что с ним что-то не так. – Подожди, не уходи. Мои волосы, они на месте? Я не облысел?

Он ощутил, как рука быстро проводит за ухом.

\- Нет.

Стилински выдохнул, не скрывая облегчения.

– Твой отец вернулся час назад.

\- Ох. И долго я спал?

\- Сейчас половина третьего.

Стилински прикрыл глаза и негромко заметил:

\- Я же говорил – ничего, кроме кошмара. Фух. Черт, я чуть не пересрался, когда увидел во сне свое отражение. С когтями, черными глазами и всем набором пауры.

Он замолчал, пытаясь рассмотреть потолок в темноте.

\- Это хуже, чем оборотень, но ведь я даже одним из вас не хотел быть. Если я действительно стану паурой, это будет… очень, очень плохо.

Дерек снова навис над ним, слегка наклонившись. Стайлз чувствовал его цепкий взгляд и руку, уперевшуюся в пол рядом с шеей. Он растерянно прошептал, пытаясь подавить страх:

\- Я… не знаю, что я буду делать, если это произойдет.

Послышался громкий вздох.

\- Просто подожди немного, - произнес Дерек. – Осталась всего пара часов.

Стайлз кивнул и предпринял попытку освободить другую руку из-под одеяла. Хейл поднялся на ноги и отошел к двери, усаживаясь на прежнее место.

\- Эй, может, ты поможешь мне? Серьезно, я не могу выпутаться. Дерек, блин, не делай вид, что ты меня не слышишь. Дерек. Дерек! Вот же шерстистая скотина… Я не буду спать на полу из-за твоего эгоизма! Черт возьми, завтра куплю тебе поводок с именной табличкой на ошейнике. Засранец.

 

Впрочем, стоило ему перебраться на кровать, как Стайлз тут же забыл про угрозу и вырубился. В этот раз ему ничего не снилось.

 

***

 

Стайлз причмокнул губами и открыл глаза, сонно моргая. Протянув руку и схватив телефон, он взглянул на время.

5:37.

Вот же блин, и чего он подскочил в такую рань?

Стайлз зевнул и повернулся на другой бок, посмотрел на Дерека и слабо усмехнулся. Тот спал, наполовину съехав на пол, голова склонилась набок, и выглядел он настолько расслабленным, что Стилински невольно засомневался в способности оборотня мгновенно проснуться при возникновении опасности. Стайлз бы вряд ли смог.

Он еще раз зевнул. Интересно, отец дома или уже ушел? Можно было бы позавтракать вместе. А Дерек пускай сам ищет себе еду. Хотя, ладно, так и быть, Стайлз оставит ему один бутерброд. Наверное.

Стайлз откинул одеяло, сев на постели. Хм, не проснулся. Может, это не считается опасным? Ладно, о’кей. Парень осторожно сделал шаг, затем еще один. На спинке стула висели джинсы и чистая футболка, и он аккуратно взял их, перекинув через левую руку. Ничего. Стилински подошел вплотную и присел на корточки, разглядывая лицо альфы. Взгляд сразу зацепился за слегка приоткрытые губы, Стайлз невольно облизнулся и сразу отпрянул, в смятении переводя взгляд на дверь за оборотнем.

– Так и будешь любоваться? – чуть хрипловатый голос вывел его из раздумий, и Стайлз резко повернулся к Хейлу, едва не столкнувшись с ним носом.

Стилински подскочил:

\- Э-э, нет. Я собирался пойти в душ, а тут ты… сидишь. Лежишь. Спишь, - он умолк, а потом неуверенно добавил, видимо, определившись: - Сидишь.

Дерек отошел от двери и махнул головой:

\- Иди. Твой отец еще спит, поэтому, как только закончишь, возвращайся обратно. Есть разговор.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз прошмыгнул мимо и направился в ванную, стараясь ступать как можно тише.

 

Дерек лениво потянулся. Он спал всего пару часов, однако чувствовал себя довольно бодро. Может, дело было и во сне – ему снилось что-то очень приятное, и альфа до сих пор ощущал призрачный сладковатый аромат, рассеянный вокруг, будто перешедший из сновидения в реальность. Дерек замер и прислушался. Шериф все еще спал; его мерное дыхание четко различалось на фоне остальных звуков, которые издавал Стилински-младший. Стайлз чистил зубы: Хейл ясно слышал шорох зубной щетки, звук льющейся воды и… Стайлз что, пританцовывает?

Шум воды исчез, послышался тихий хлопок – парень вышел из ванной и направился на кухню. Дерек слышал, как Стайлз достал стакан, налил в него воды. Следом раздался щелчок и монотонное шуршание – он открывал банку с таблетками. Шум катящихся со дна к верху таблеток, резкий звук – он закрыл банку и поставил обратно.

Хейл решил отвлечься и достал телефон, набирая сообщение. Стая должна знать, что сегодня он не придет, но быть начеку. Где-то неподалеку от их тренировочного места бродит тварь под названием паура, о которой практически ничего толком не известно. Кстати, подозрительно мало информации. Арджент искала не там или скрыла что-то от своего бойфренда? МакКол иногда бывает полным идиотом.

Дерек не верил, что про эту тварь известно так мало. Охотники – серьезная группа, их знания передаются из поколения в поколение. Они ценят любую информацию, даже про полностью истребленных существ, и так несерьезно отнестись к этому – не в их стиле. Нужно заставить Скотта поискать еще раз.

\- Эй, я принес тебе завтрак, - тихо произнес Стайлз, входя в комнату. Одной рукой он держал тарелку с бутербродами, а во второй был стакан с молоком. Стилински остановился и приглашающе протянул вышеуказанное оборотню.

Дерек приподнял бровь, разглядывая наспех сложенные друг на друга куски хлеба, сыра, зелени и колбасы.

\- Ой, да ладно, не хочешь, не надо, - пробурчал Стайлз, обходя Хейла и продвигаясь к столу, чтобы сгрузить всё туда. – У меня скоро отец встанет, и я хочу с ним позавтракать.

Дерек напрягся, неожиданно ощутив тот самый сладковатый аромат из сна. Определенно, теперь ясно, что ему не приснилось. Неужели…

\- Ты можешь остаться здесь, например. Или пойти прогуляться, свежий воздух, все дела…

Дерек резко схватил парня за воротник футболки, притягивая к себе и утыкаясь носом в щеку. Стайлз испуганно замер, позволяя беспрепятственно проверять догадки.

 

Сладкий, манящий запах исходил от кожи Стайлза. Он одурманивал, вытаскивал наружу инстинкты – схватить, обладать. Дерек прижался плотнее и опустил голову, обнажая клыки и проводя носом по шее Стайлза. Он слышал, как загнанно бьется сердце парня, и это неожиданно подействовало, как ушат холодной воды.

\- Черт возьми, - прорычал Хейл и оттолкнул Стилински. По счастью, позади была кровать, и парень неуклюже шлепнулся на постель, широко распахнутыми от непонимания глазами наблюдая за оборотнем.

\- Ты остаешься дома и никуда, слышишь, Стайлз, никуда не выходишь. Тебе понятно?

\- Да что случилось? – голос Стилински дрогнул. – Я обращаюсь? Мой запах изменился, верно?

Дерек нахмурился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, чуть наклонившись вперед.

\- Ты не обращаешься, ты становишься приманкой для оборотней и пауры. Твой запах изменился, и он притягивает существ. И запах сильнее, чем был до этого.

\- Вот же дерьмо. То есть, я теперь, как овца для волков? Отлично, - Стайлз нервно дернул плечом и махнул руками. – И она сможет найти меня быстрее, так? По запаху.

\- Или по находящимся поблизости оборотням, что в нашем случае, к счастью, не случится. Я предупредил стаю.

Стайлз застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

\- Если запах усилится, я не могу дать гарантию, что смогу полностью себя контролировать.

Если Стайлзу казалось, что хуже быть не может, то здесь его ждал сюрприз.

\- Ну просто охуенно. Где-то рядом бродит непонятная тварь с видами на меня, а в доме сидит чертов альфа, который, возможно, через часик-другой станет не защитником, а желающим покушать оборотнем. Класс. Есть еще что-то, что мне нужно знать?

Внизу послышался хлопок и шаркающие шаги, Стайлз предпринял попытку побиться головой о подушку.

Дерек навис сверху и зашептал, не скрывая своей напряженности:

\- Сейчас ты пойдешь завтракать с отцом и скажешь, что плохо себя чувствуешь, ясно? Мне не важно, что ты придумаешь, главное – чтобы ты остался здесь.

Стилински промычал в подушку что-то, похожее на согласие.

\- Если я решу, что представляю для тебя опасность, то уйду на безопасное расстояние.

Стайлз приподнял голову и повернулся:

\- Это было подбадривание?

\- Сейчас сюда поднимется шериф.

\- Ох, блин, - Стилински скатился с постели и стремглав подлетел к двери.

Дерек предусмотрительно встал на свое излюбленное место.

\- Доброе утро, пап, - Стайлз улыбнулся, опираясь на косяк, а потом вспомнил, что, вообще-то, он вроде как плохо себя чувствует, и стер улыбку с лица, приняв вид тяжело больного.

\- Стайлз? Все в порядке? – отец обеспокоенно нахмурился, не заметив резкой перемены.

\- Эм, не совсем. Что-то я не очень себя чувствую, - Стайлз представил, что будет, если он пойдет в школу и ослушается Хейла. Сработало – его лицо мгновенно побледнело, и он тяжело сглотнул.

Шериф оглядел его и кивнул:

\- Думаю, тебе лучше остаться дома. Попросишь Скотта сообщить тебе домашнее задание.

\- Да, пап. Ты опять допоздна?

\- Пропал еще один парень, куча работы, - пожал плечами шериф и неуверенно улыбнулся. – Если что понадобится – звони.

\- Обязательно, - кивнул парень. – Удачи.

Отец сжал губы и улыбнулся, не глядя на него, а затем ушел.

\- Ну и что будем делать? – Стайлз вернулся в комнату и сел на стул таким образом, что спинка оказалась между ног.

\- Звони МакКолу. Мне нужно знать, точно ли они нашли все про пауру.

Стайлз вздохнул и послушно набрал номер.

\- Скотт? И тебе привет. Слушай, чувак, тут такое дело… что? Нет, нет, я не обратился. Я теперь, как приманка, притягиваю всех своим запахом и все такое, даже Дерек говорит – удержаться очень сложно, - он усмехнулся. – Кстати, он спрашивает,  нашли ли вы что-нибудь еще про пауру. Да? А она сможет прислать по почте? М-м. Переписать? Ладно, ладно. Может, зайдет ко мне? – Дерек выразительно широко распахнул глаза, взмахнув рукой, но Стилински проигнорировал его. – Отлично. А, да, еще одно, я не приду сегодня. Скажешь, что я заболел, о’кей? Спасибо, друг.

Он сбросил звонок, и в то же мгновение Дерек отвесил ему болезненный подзатыльник.

\- Ауч!

\- Арджент придет к тебе после занятий?

Стайлз торопливо ответил, отодвигаясь:

\- Ну да, да! А что такого? Мои вездесущие феромоны все равно на неё не повлияют, почему бы и нет?

Хейл глухо зарычал, а потом потер переносицу, стараясь успокоиться.

\- Подозреваю, что в такие моменты ты дико счастлив, что я не оборотень в твоей стае, - негромко заметил Стилински.

\- В такие моменты я хочу врезать тебе по лицу, Стайлз.

\- Понял.

Они замолчали.

 

\- Паура впервые появилась в Италии. Описание сходится с твоими словами. Вот, смотрите, здесь есть кое-что интересное, - Эллисон ткнула на начало абзаца, принявшись зачитывать вслух: – «Могут сливаться с окружающим фоном».

\- Да это ж гребаный хамелеон! – Стайлз отчаянно застонал, схватившись за голову и скривив губы.

\- Если они не убивают свою жертву сразу, а отпускают, то это означает, что добыча будет использована как пища для детенышей. Перед тем, как отпустить, паура метит жертву, оставляя особую жидкость на её теле. Если ранения не было, то через некоторое время жидкость всасывается в кровь, и жертва приобретает запах пауры. Скотт говорил, тебя ранили, поэтому запах должен быть сильным.

\- Вот дерьмо.

\- Ты пах практически с самого начала, - негромко добавил Дерек.

Стайлз закусил губу и выдохнул через нос, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова Арджент.

\- Если жертва не поймана в течение двух-трех суток, запах изменяется и начинает привлекать других хищников. Существуют теории, что подобным образом паура выслеживает жертву по чужим запахам.

Эллисон бегло просмотрела оставшийся текст:

\- Вот. Здесь про размножение, - она склонилась чуть ниже. – Пауры не имеют конкретный пол и размножаются кладкой яиц.

\- Боже мой, - Стайлз выпучил глаза на книгу, силясь собрать картинку воедино. – Это не существо, это мутант какой-то, - он задумчиво поджал губы. – Погоди. Но если она не размножается, как млекопитающее, то и потомства должно быть больше, однако мы знаем, что их осталось очень мало.

Дерек пожал плечами. Арджент нахмурилась:

\- Здесь сказано, что пауры откладывают яйца, через две недели вылупляются… ах, вот оно. Им требуется много пищи и, судя по картинке, много – не просто слово, - она повернула книгу к парням и ткнула в изображение.

Стайлз присвистнул.

\- Да они никак деревни выкашивали, - произнес он шокированно.

– Они редко откладывают яйца, такое пиршество еще и замаскировать надо суметь. Что касается пищи… У них это идет по нарастающей, но при этом они как будто проводят ритуал, - заметила Арджент, повернув планшет обратно к себе. – Пока не отловят первую жертву, охота не будет считаться открытой.

\- То есть, они никого не будут ловить до тех пор, пока не поймают меня?

\- Не будут ловить конкретно для кормежки их потомства, - ответил Хейл, не отрывая взгляд от изображения. – Для себя же – вполне.

\- Вот черт.

Эллисон негромко заметила:

\- Их так мало, потому что с таким количеством трупов их убивали другие существа. Борьба за еду. Пауры заметны даже для людей…

\- С такой-то масштабной деятельностью, - закивал Стилински. – Я бы даже жалел их. Если бы они не жрали людей с такой кровожадностью.

\- Это угроза не только для людей, - медленно покачал головой Дерек. – Если еды не хватит, паура вполне может накинуться на оборотня. Следующий абзац, ниже.

\- Отец пока что ничего не знает об этом, - Эллисон поднялась со стула, убирая планшет в сумку. – Если ты что-то задумал, лучше воплотить как можно скорее, - несмотря на обращение к альфе, Арджент не смотрела ему в глаза.

\- Дерек решил, что будет следить за мной, - встрял Стайлз. – Ну, пока не захочет сожрать, естественно.

Эллисон замерла, прикусив губу и опустив глаза.

\- Я не уверена, что случится именно это, - немного помявшись, она посмотрела на Стилински. – Твой запах… от тебя будто исходят феромоны, Стайлз. Они привлекают, но не только для того, чтобы убить тебя. Пауре нужен ты.

Арджент, поняв, что до парня не дошел смысл ее слов, произнесла уже тверже:

\- Половое влечение.

Стайлз побледнел и неловко приоткрыл рот, распахнув глаза в стиле «нет-скажи-мне-что-это-шутка».

\- Нет, это не со всеми так! – Эллисон улыбнулась в попытке подбодрить. – К тому же, за тобой присматривает Дерек. Просто… будь готов и к этому.

Стилински пробормотал что-то вроде «Твою мать, ну я и влип». Девушка кивнула в сторону выхода:

\- Проводите?

– А? Да, да, конечно, - Стайлз на негнущихся ногах дошел до двери, стараясь выглядеть естественно. Его натянутая улыбка, казалось, вот-вот должна была разойтись по швам.

Нет, ну разве могло быть еще хуже?           

 

\- А знаешь, ты посиди вон на том стульчике, ладно? – Стайлз нервно провел рукой по волосам и махнул другой в противоположный конец комнаты. – Там хорошо. Уютно, тепло. Я тебе даже могу дать книжку почитать или вот, смотри, у меня где-то была распечатана статья про ликантропию, там такие картинки классные…

\- Стайлз.

Стилински замер, так и не убрав ладонь от волос. Он выглядел, как затравленный зверь, ожидавший новую порцию издевательств. Конечно же, это было ненадолго – Дерек достаточно провел времени в обществе ходячего шила в заду, чтобы иметь возможность предугадать его реакцию на то или иное событие. Стилински попсихует, а потом успокоится. Хоть он и любит пускать в ход неуместные шуточки, но парень совсем не дурак. К счастью или сожалению, Дерек так и не решил.

\- Я вполне способен контролировать ситуацию. И если все станет действительно плохо, я уйду.

\- Да-да, Всемогущий Альфа, я уже это понял, - Стайлз поднял ладони, словно собираясь сдаться.

Дерек вздохнул и уселся на указанный ранее стул, исподлобья уставившись на парня.

Стилински потянулся, звонко причмокнул губами и схватил первый попавшийся учебник – кажется, им задали параграф по истории. Страница… какую же там страницу назвал Скотт?

Стилински с досадой захлопнул книгу и спустил ноги на пол, принимая сидячее положение.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, ты мой телохранитель, все дела, но ты не мог бы прекратить пытаться продырявить мою голову взглядом?

Дерек фыркнул и принялся рассматривать стол.

\- Спасибо огромнейшее, - язвительно произнес Стайлз. А потом задумчиво добавил:

\- Наверное, тот парень, который пропал… наверное, это паура его поймала.

Хейл пожал плечами.

\- Мы не смогли бы его спасти, - он повернулся к парню, и Стилински понял, что тот хотел бы закончить фразу другими словами.

_Мы не смогли бы его спасти, не потеряв тебя_.

Стайлз посмотрел в глаза оборотня и неожиданно четко осознал, что Хейл чувствует вину.

\- Эй, - Стайлз наклонился вперед, еще пристальнее вглядываясь в лицо альфы и негромко проговаривая, - эй. Дерек, то, что ты выгнал меня тогда, не означает, что все произошло из-за этого.

Дерек раздраженно осклабился:

\- Думай, о чем говоришь, Стилински.

\- Ты сам знаешь, о чем я говорю, - несколько громче заметил Стайлз, поднимаясь с кровати. – Если бы тебе было плевать, ты бы не сидел здесь.

Дерек встал и гневно произнес, едва не переходя на рычание:

\- Мои мотивы тебя не касаются.

Стайлз шагнул к нему, не сводя глаз с пока еще бледной красноты вокруг зрачков оборотня.

\- Но речь идет обо мне! И это имеет прямое отношение ко мне.

Дерек резко двинулся к нему, собираясь явно красноречиво осведомить Стилински о его умственных способностях, но неожиданно глухо зарычал и остановился.

\- Стайлз…

Конечно же, Стайлз сразу понял, что происходит, и что Хейл сопротивляется желанию накинуться на него. Поэтому причина, по которой он вместо того, чтобы отойти, шагнул вперед, осталась для него загадкой.

Низкое, утробное рычание перешло в еле слышный скулеж. Дерек наклонился, на мгновение встретившись ярко-красными глазами с взволнованными карими, и жарко прошелся языком по щеке, вылизывая. Стайлз вздрогнул, зажмурился и схватился за плечо Хейла, тихо выдохнув. Оборотень прижал ладонь к спине парня и мягко прикусил кожу ниже подбородка, тут же прикасаясь губами. Стилински стало очень, очень горячо, в голове все перемешалось, и он мог только тихо постанывать, обмякая в руках альфы.

Дерек потерся носом о скулу Стайлза и отрывисто рыкнул, когда тот распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него.

\- Можешь меня потом ударить, - хрипло прошептал он, смотря в расширенные от возбуждения зрачки альфы, - но я хочу сделать вот это, - и порывисто прижался губами к губам Дерека.

Чужой язык облизал нижнюю губу и слегка надавил, вынуждая открыть рот. Стайлз застонал, ощутив его во рту, и подался вперед, прижимаясь бедрами к Дереку…

Который тут же оттолкнул его, разрывая поцелуй и тяжело дыша. Стайлз назвал бы его вид «пришибленным», но не мог поручиться за точность определения, хотя он сам – да, он точно чувствовал себя пришибленным. Обдолбанным. С ватой вместо мозгов.

\- Я буду снаружи, - сухо отчеканил Хейл и, открыв окно, выпрыгнул на улицу.

\- Класс, - застонал Стайлз. А потом снова, уже громче и отчаяннее: - Ну зашибись!

Он перевел дыхание и поправил футболку, стараясь не смотреть ниже. Хотя, какая разница, он все равно чувствовал, что ему теперь в штанах немного тесновато.

\- Смена власти, господин Стилински. У вас в голове теперь правит не мозг, а член и гормоны, - злорадно заметил Стайлз. Он решил не задумываться о том, что Дерек со своими альфаспособностями вполне мог его услышать. Да к черту.

Стайлз решил сходить на кухню и направился к двери. Сзади раздался противный скрежет.

\- Знаешь, вместо того, чтобы попробовать забраться обратно и испортить мне подоконник, мог бы воспользоваться дверью. Как нормальные люди, понимаешь? – Стилински обернулся и замер.

В комнате никого не было. 

 

***

 

\- Ты оставил его одного?! – Скотт чуть не сорвался на фальцет, не сдерживая эмоций. У него моментально отросли клыки, глаза яростно сверкали желтым, а оскал явно не предполагал беседы в дружеской обстановке.

Дерек злобно зарычал в ответ:

\- На тот момент это было разумным решением, МакКол.

\- Для кого именно? – Скотт сжал руки в кулаки, прожигая альфу взглядом. – Дерек, это мой друг, и его собираются убить!

\- Я пытался уберечь его от потери девственности, а в том, что он девственник, у меня даже нет сомнений, - грубо бросил оборотень, уставившись на бету алыми глазами. Скотт как-то сразу растерял весь пыл, несколько удивленно и смущенно поглядывая на Хейла.

\- Ты… не смог сдержать инстинкты?

\- Как будто твоя подружка не предупреждала об этом, - сухо ответил Дерек.

\- Да, но… я думал…

\- Я тоже, но, как видишь, все получилось иначе, и сейчас нам лучше обсудить план действий со стаей, а не топтаться на месте, - раздраженно прервал его Хейл.

Скотт кивнул и обошел машину, сел на пассажирское место и замолчал, нервно прикусив нижнюю губу и наблюдая за выруливающим на дорогу Хейлом.

\- Почему ты не заметил её по запаху? – МакКол рассеянно смотрел на мелькающие сбоку дома.

\- Запах Стайлза был слишком сильным и сбивал со следа. Я бы заметил пауру, если бы она не была на таком большом расстоянии от меня, - неохотно ответил Хейл. – Там были влажные следы на полу.

Скотт нахмурился:

\- Влажные… она обитает возле воды? – запоздало сообразил он.

Дерек кивнул, сворачивая на лесную дорогу.

– Это все, что у нас есть.

\- Река неподалеку, - пробормотал Скотт. – Мы должны как можно скорее попасть туда! – он взбудораженно повернулся к альфе. – Вытащить Стайлза!

\- Сначала мы обсудим это со стаей.

\- Но Стайлз в опасности!

\- Сначала, - с нажимом повторил Дерек, четко произнося слова, - мы обсудим это со стаей. И лишь потом – пойдем спасать Стилински. Без плана мы рискуем не только не спасти его, но и стать жертвами. Если ты хочешь погеройствовать – я могу выкинуть тебя прямо здесь, - он нажал на тормоз и пристально посмотрел в глаза беты.

Скотт медленно покачал головой.

\- Нет. Поехали.

Хейл отвел взгляд и надавил на педаль газа.

\- А теперь запоминай. У меня есть план, который ты сейчас выслушаешь и перескажешь остальным.

 

Сознание было, как мыльный пузырь. Да, а сам Стайлз – как большая куча желе. Неподвижная, слегка покачивающаяся – ему кажется, или он на корабле?

Стайлз медленно открыл глаза и часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Он лежал частично в реке: в ботинки уже набралось изрядное количество воды, штаны промокли до колена, а правая рука… Стайлз издал звук, похожий на рвотный позыв, и приподнял ладонь, с которой тут же закапала слизь.

\- Да твою ж…

Он неловко перекатился со спины на живот, осматриваясь и почти мгновенно замечая огромные темно-синие яйца, лежащие перед ним. Точнее, они были в глубокой яме, на треть заполненной мутной от грязи водой, и Стилински невольно отклонился, осознав, как близко лежит к краю.

Надо убираться отсюда, и поживее, пока эта тварь не вернулась.

Он неуклюже поднялся и бегло осмотрелся.

Тогда, в комнате, он даже не успел понять, что случилось, и последнее, что ему запомнилось – хлюпанье, точь-в-точь такое же, как было в школьном туалете, и острая боль, от которой потемнело в глазах.

Стайлз запнулся и тихо выругался. В плече монотонно пульсировало, и боль колючими волнами расходилась по предплечью. Он обошел яму и быстрыми шагами направился в чащу, прочь от реки, одновременно вытаскивая чудом избежавший воды телефон.

Сначала он хотел набрать Скотта, но потом представил, как его друг, наплевав на запреты альфы, мчится его спасать… и палец ткнул на номер Хейла.

Кажется, ему уже пора устроить серьезный разговор с самим собой.

\- Дерек! – Стайлз почти прошипел его имя, стараясь говорить шепотом. – Я возле реки, и здесь куча её яиц.

\- Стайлз, постарайся не…

Телефон вылетел из руки, а Стайлз вскрикнул, чувствуя, как его вздергивают в воздух. Паура зашипела и схватила его за горло, повернув к себе лицом и скалясь желтыми клыками. Плечо словно ошпарило кипятком, и Стилински заорал, задергавшись, но тварь сжала когтистую лапу крепче; крик перешел в хрип, а через несколько мгновений Стайлз обмяк, потеряв сознание.

 

Дерек тихо зарычал. В ушах все еще звенел крик Стилински, и глаза невольно покраснели. Хейл набрал номер Эрики:

\- Начинайте, - коротко скомандовал он и сбросил, убирая сотовый в карман и внимательно прислушиваясь.

Из всей стаи он находился ближе всех и почти сразу же увидел мелькнувшую между деревьями фигуру. Паура волочила Стайлза по земле; приглядевшись, Дерек увидел, что тот в обмороке. Альфа подождал, пока тварь пройдет ближе к берегу, и осторожно направился за ней. Порыв ветра донес четкий запах пауры и – Хейл вдохнул глубже – более слабый аромат Стилински. Хотя бы от той сладкой дряни больше не будет вреда.

Дерек еще был довольно далеко, но все же ближе, чем остальные. Он наполовину обратился, чтобы использовать волчьи инстинкты на полную, и двинулся к реке.

 

Стайлз очнулся от того, что ему резко стало мокро, а еще он, похоже, отбил задницу. Растерянно хлопая глазами, он огляделся.

Видимо, паура не стала особо заморачиваться и просто скинула его в яму прямо на свое будущее потомство. Класс.

Стайлз поднялся. Расстояние между яйцами было маленькое, ему приходилось протискивать ноги друг за другом, чтобы пройти.

\- Чтоб ты знала, - громко заявил он, вскинув голову, - я тебя не боюсь! И вообще, у меня в друзьях есть Большой Грозный Волк, который надерет тебе задницу!

Если паура его и слышала, то никак не отреагировала. Зато яйцо, находящееся в центре ямы, слабо задрожало.

\- Вот дерьмо, - резко севшим голосом пробормотал Стилински.

Дрожь прекратилась, но это отнюдь не придало уверенности, и Стайлз постарался оказаться как можно подальше от того места, отойдя к краю.

\- Стайлз!

\- Скотт! – Стилински чуть ли не подпрыгнул от воодушевления. – Дружище, вытащи меня отсюда!

Раздался шорох, а затем – резкое восклицание:

\- Дерек, сзади!

Стайлз услышал громкое рычание и обеспокоенно взглянул наверх, впрочем, ничего, кроме листвы и неба, не увидев.

 

\- Окружайте её, не дайте ускользнуть, - скомандовал Дерек, оскалившись.

Эрика ощерилась, мгновенно преображаясь; Айзек старался не обращаться полностью, чтобы держать ситуацию под контролем, в то время как Скотт уже вовсю демонстрировал пасть, нервно бороздя землю когтями.

Паура злобно зашипела и неожиданно исчезла.

\- Ориентируйтесь по запаху, - отрывисто бросил альфа, втягивая носом воздух.

Эрика дернулась влево, а затем стремительно бросилась вперед, с рычанием накидываясь на невидимую тварь и будто повиснув в воздухе. Айзек и Скотт кинулись к ней одновременно, когда Дерек услышал вопль:

\- Ребята! Эй, меня сейчас сожрут, мать твою!

 

Стайлз в панике огляделся, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы выбраться наверх. У яиц с громким хрустом трескалась скорлупа, а из того, что стояло в центре, уже начало вылезать нечто темно-синего оттенка, и Стилински был более чем уверен, что не хочет знакомиться с этим поближе. Вверху мелькнула знакомая куртка.

\- Дерек, - у ближайшего яйца скорлупа кусками отваливалась и падала в воду, а темный ящероподобный монстр уже пробирался к нему, - _обожемой_ , Дерек! – завопил Стайлз, подпрыгивая на месте и протягивая руки кверху.

Детеныш тихо заурчал, скаля мелкие острые клыки, а потом резко бросился на него, раскрывая свою пасть. В то же мгновение лапы оборотня схватили парня за плечи, до боли впиваясь когтями в кожу, и резко дернули вверх.

Стайлз выругался, неприятно проехавшись спиной по незаметным в траве камням, и откинулся на землю, тяжело дыша.

\- Чуть в штаны не наложил, - срывающимся голосом заметил он.

\- Не за что.

По шее слева что-то потекло, и Стайлз, приложив руку, ощутил, как болезненно жжет щеку. Он провел пальцами и сморщился, отнимая ладонь и разглядывая кровь.

\- Проклятая монстрина, - он застонал и прикрыл глаза.

\- Мы убили её, - Эрика провела рукой по лицу, стирая капли крови. – Он жив?

Справа послышался громкий топот, а потом Стайлза выдернули из блаженного спокойствия, дернув за плечо, которое тут же заныло.

\- Эй, полегче, полегче, - Стайлз скорчил лицо в возмущении, - в меня достаточно понатыкали когтей!

Скотт улыбался, не скрывая своей радости. Он перевел взгляд на исполосованную щеку Стилински и обеспокоенно нахмурился:

\- Больно?

\- Да фигня, - махнул рукой Стайлз и, кряхтя, поднялся. Он обернулся к яме: - А с ними что?

Айзек махнул канистрой, и Дерек достал зажигалку.

\- Нужно перетащить тело пауры туда.

МакКол кивнул, и они с Эрикой подтащили труп к краю. Стайлз не сдержал дрожи, увидев раскрытые черные глаза.

Оборотни скинули тело вниз под голодный визг детенышей. Дерек щелкнул зажигалкой, замер на секунду, а потом небрежно кинул её в яму.

Визг превратился в непродолжительный вой, прервавшийся на особо высокой ноте.

\- Кто-нибудь хочет пообедать? Я бы не отказался от бутерброда, - заявил Стилински, глядя на колыхающееся пламя. Скотт фыркнул, и даже Дерек позволил себе слабую усмешку.  – И вообще, я замерз и промок.

\- Скотт, проводи принцессу до машины, нам еще нужно закопать яму.

МакКол осторожно толкнул друга в плечо, широко улыбаясь, и они пошли прочь от реки.

 

***

 

\- Как только ты пропал, Дерек сразу позвонил мне, и мы поехали на тренировочную площадку, где были остальные. По плану он должен был прийти с противоположной стороны реки, поэтому мы удивились, когда учуяли его неподалеку отсюда. Мы распределились так, чтобы создать круг и не дать пауре возможности уйти.

\- И у вас получилось, чувак, - Стайлз шмыгнул носом и усмехнулся. – Жаль, я не видел, как вы дрались с ней.

Скотт фыркнул и посмотрел ему в глаза, слабо улыбаясь.

Они были на задних сидениях. Под Стайлзом уже красовалось большое влажное пятно, и он лениво раздумывал о реакции Хейла.

\- Если тебе холодно, - проникновенно заметил Скотт, - то я могу… ну, знаешь, обнять…

Стилински выставил ладони вперед, смеясь.

\- Нет, спасибо, мне хватило одного любвеобильного альфы на сегодня.

МакКол даже не улыбнулся в ответ, неловко отводя глаза.

Дверца раскрылась, и Дерек сел на водительское место, оборачиваясь и хмуро разглядывая Стайлза. Его взгляд скользнул ниже и зацепился за темное пятно на сидении, но, на удивление, оборотень промолчал. Быстро стянув с себя куртку, он протянул её Стилински.

\- Надевай.

\- Знаешь, с флиртом у тебя дела обстоят не очень, - Стайлз схватил куртку, намеренно не отрывая глаз от раздраженного Дерека.

Тот резко отвернулся, заводя машину и бросая через плечо:

\- Скотт, тебя домой?

\- Я поеду к Стайлзу.

\- Боюсь, твое присутствие там нежелательно, - машину тряхнуло на повороте. – Мне нужно кое-что с ним обсудить, - судя по вкрадчивому тону, от которого у Стилински побежали мурашки по спине, ничего хорошего ему не светит.

Вот блин, неужели он собирается припомнить Стайлзу тот поцелуй?

\- Да ладно тебе, Скотт мой друг, я ему доверяю! – Стайлз улыбнулся.

\- Стайлз, я тебе сейчас просто врежу, и ты поедешь в больницу, - сквозь зубы процедил Хейл.

\- Ладно. Ладно! – Стилински посмотрел на МакКола и развел руками.

Скотт поджал губы и медленно сказал:

\- В школу, я договорился встретиться с Эллисон там.

\- Отлично, - глухо прокомментировал альфа и свернул к указанному месту, понемногу сбавляя скорость.

Остаток пути они проехали в тишине.

 

\- Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? – уточнил Дерек, подъезжая к дому Стилински.

\- Что именно?

Они одновременно вышли, и Стайлз тут же поежился от прохладного ветерка. Джинсы неприятно липли к ногам, а про то, чтобы вернуть носки к прежнему белоснежному цвету, пожалуй, можно забыть.

\- Например, то, из-за чего мне пришлось отлучаться, а потом бегать по лесу, разыскивая твой любящий эксперименты зад, - неожиданно рявкнул Дерек, хватая Стайлза за ворот футболки и оттягивая его к себе. Взгляд альфы скользнул ниже, и он недовольно рыкнул, отпуская: - В дом. Живо.

Стайлз подошел к входу и остановился.

\- Что?

\- Ключи. У меня их нет, - развел руками Стилински. – Не додумался взять, пока меня похищали.

Дерек издал что-то среднее между рыком и стоном. Он развернулся и пошел вдоль дома. Стайлз поплелся следом.

\- То, о чем ты спрашивал, - Стайлз решил сверлить взглядом если не лицо, то хотя бы спину в серой футболке. – Я знаю, что я сделал.

Дерек развернулся и впился взглядом в лицо Стайлза, надвигаясь на него.

\- А ты не думал о последствиях, когда делал шаг вперед, а не назад?

\- Знаешь, ты тоже не думал о последствиях, когда твой язык был у меня во рту, - парировал Стилински.

\- Стайлз, из-за твоего глупого желания поэкспериментировать ты чуть не стал обедом для кучи мелких тварей! Тебе не кажется, что это была бы слишком большая цена за такую глупость?

\- Это не глупость, - помотал головой Стилински и повторил увереннее: - Не глупость.

\- Да что ты? – Дерек наклонился, вглядываясь в его глаза.

Стайлз сглотнул, но зрительный контакт не прервал, наоборот – внимательно следил за лицом Хейла.

\- Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, и почему так получилось, - медленно начал Стилински, - но я не жалею. Это не объяснить.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга в тишине.

– Ты возбужден, - заметил Хейл.

\- Да.

\- Когда-нибудь я тебя точно пришибу, Стайлз, - и Дерек поцеловал его.

Стайлз сразу же ответил, открывая рот и хватая альфу за плечо. Дерек прижал его к стене, отрываясь от губ и мягко кусая шею.

\- Блин, кажется, домой я не попаду, - пробормотал Стилински и застонал, когда Хейл провел языком чуть выше ключицы.

Дерек согласно зарычал, и его глаза блеснули алым.

\- Ты меня съешь.

\- Да, - Хейл сдернул с него куртку.

\- Одобряю, продолжай, - выдохнул Стайлз, забираясь ладонями под футболку Дерека.

И замечая знакомую машину, едущую по дороге.

\- О, черт, - он похолодел.

Хейл мгновенно выпрямился, хмуро смотря на него.

Стайлз указал за плечо альфы:

\- Отец приехал! Блин!

Хейл без слов схватил его за локоть, и они бегом направились к окну Стайлза.

\- У меня стояк, мокрые штаны и… Дерек, твоя куртка! Осталась там! Твою мать, твою мать, - лихорадочно прошептал Стилински.

Дерек смотрел на оконный проем, что-то прикидывая в уме, а потом одним движением подхватил Стайлза и подбросил вверх. Стилински взвизгнул от неожиданности, зацепился руками за подоконник и повис, молотя ногами.

\- Ты с ума сошел?! Мог бы предупредить! Я посажу занозы! – Дерек метнулся было за курткой, но Стайлз испуганно заверещал: - Я соскальзываю, соскальзываю, блять, Дерек, он же сейчас поднимется!

Хейл выругался и схватил Стилински за ноги.

\- Подтягивайся, я держу тебя.

Стайлз простонал что-то невнятное и, пыхтя, полез наверх. Дерек услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

\- Быстрее!

Стилински что-то прокряхтел в ответ, но ускорился, наполовину влез в окно и упал на пол, тут же вскакивая на ноги. Он стремительно стянул ботинки, запихнув их под кровать вместе с носками, запрыгнул на постель, сразу же натягивая одеяло и отвернувшись от двери. Подушка, конечно, будет вся измазана кровью, но хотя бы отец не увидит, а потом Стайлз уже что-нибудь придумает.

Дверь еле слышно скрипнула, и Стилински постарался расслабиться и дышать ровно.

\- Стайлз? – шериф подошел к кровати, и Стайлз замер.

Послышался тихий выдох, и шаги стали отдаляться. Когда тихо захлопнулась дверь, Стилински отбросил одеяло и ринулся к окну.

Дерека там уже не было.

Стайлз разочарованно фыркнул – если альфе вздумалось водить его за нос, то он просчитался. Стайлз уже знает ответ на свой вопрос, и переход на новую стадию отношений между ними – лишь дело времени.

_А ты не думал о последствиях, когда делал шаг вперед, а не назад?_

Что ж, теперь он знает, что им не обязательно говорить всё прямо. Есть и другие способы.

Стайлз улыбнулся и тут же поморщился от вспыхнувшей боли в щеке. А потом закрыл окно.

Если Дереку не хочется идти на уступки, Стайлз тоже не будет. Он сделал не только свой ход, но и за Дерека. Этого достаточно.

 

Наверняка.


End file.
